Territorial
by Maiokoe
Summary: The war was over and somehow, they'd all been roped together (Mard totally had the hots for that demon barmaid) so, yay? Only problem is, a certain blonde Celestial Mage is driving him mad. No, scratch that. It was the pink-headed pyro who couldn't keep his hands off her that was driving him to consider homicide. JackaLu, some MiraMard
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. Like, at-all. Thank you.

Ahh, go easy on me! This is my first JackaLu!

* * *

Just a few months ago, he was trying to kill her. _Actively_ trying to kill her. And, hell, he would've too, if it wasn't for the mermaid.

But watching her, a mere human? Able to summon the Celestial Spirit King? That's impressive. And then she went a kicked his ass, so, yeah. He would admit she was pretty strong.

And, to be fair, he was trying to kill her to vent his frustrations. The pink idiot and his stupid cat were trapped in Cube and she was the only one free. He lost his chance to take out his anger on the pyro, so the blonde would have to do.

He wanted to play around with her, cause her the most amount of pain he could. Killing her would be too easy and over too fast. He needed to sate his anger, and this was a brilliant way. So when Torafuzar went to kill her, he reacted with the threat of violence.

 _She was his prey and only he could kill her_. After he had his fun, of-course.

Fortunately, the shark backed off, letting him do as he pleased.

But then Lamy butted in. She propped the blonde up, giggling like mad as she spoke with him as though they were equals. Suggested what to do next to her. He humored her.

For all of three seconds, before he attacked her.

Just the _thought_ of someone else ripping those delicious screams from her throat pissed him off more than anything that had gone wrong that day. She was _his_ and only _he_ could pull those screams from her. Didn't they hear him before? He claimed her for his target, so they could all go and find their own. Blondie was his.

And then, well, it all kinda went downhill from there.

But he ignores that bit of their history. As of now, Tartaros was… disbanded? Ish? All their members were scattered (or, ya know, dead) and only some of the demons remained, he one of them. With the Magic Council MIA—which, yeah, he claims responsibility for—they can pretty much do as they want.

Except, Fairy Tail would come and finish the job. So, there was a sort of alliance formed within a month of that battle.

Jackal blamed that on their King's sudden interest in the Guild of Mages. And a Take-Over Mage Jackal was _convinced_ was demonic. That was actually proved partially true. So, with the demon barmaid negotiating on behalf of Fairy Tail and their slightly traumatized Master (let's be fair, the entire Guild was pretty much traumatized), Mard Geer, feared King of the Underworld, was—ah, the horror— _flirting_. Quite successfully, if the fact that she agreed to dinner said anything about that.

Her brother was annoying, which he stated, but he was curious about her sister's capabilities and was ever the gentleman to the ladies. And yes, Fairy Tail's women would agree that when he wasn't being a creep and trying to kill them, he was quite handsome. Which left Kyouka and Erza sizing each other up from across the room, Seilah perched on the bench next to her reading "Grimm's Fairy Tales" (courtesy of Freed, who immediately returned to Laxus' side), Lamy flitting around, freaking out about all the hot guys in the Guild (Juvia gave her a murderous look upon coming within ten feet of Gray), Tempester leaning against the wall as Gajeel shot him annoyed looks, and he, Jackal, perched among them, golden eyes taking in everything curiously.

Fairy Tail versus Tartaros, part two. Fairies on one side, Demons on the other.

"My, it doesn't seem like everyone is going to be getting along any time soon," Mira voiced her concern, loud enough that everyone shot her looks. _They_ didn't have the Underworld King singing their praises, so excuse them for not wanting to get too close to the demons that destroyed their town.

"All in due time, Mirajane." From the look he sent them, apparently "due time" meant _now._

Incidentally, this was the one and only time they would disobey their King. He was not amused.

"I should like to read more of human's Fairy Tales," Seilah voiced, dark eyes finding Freed among the Fairies. Beside her, Kyouka looked surprised while Mira brightened.

"Freed can show you the Guild's library!" Murmurs of disagreement came from the Fairies as Freed looked to Laxus for help. "Well? Freed?"

"Ah, Mira-san, that is, I'd love to, but—"

"Freed-sama, I thank you for your assistance," Seilah bowed her head, a small smile on her lips and Laxus nudged the green-haired man forward. Stuck with this predicament, he slumped forward for a moment before straightening and taking a breath, schooling his features.

"This way then, if you will, Seilah-san." He motioned towards the steps leading to the library and she nodded, padding forward to take hold of his arm. He stiffened while Bixlow and Jackal snorted, hiding their amusement poorly. "A-ah, w-well…" Laxus sent him a thumbs up and Mira was practically glowing as she saw the possibility of a new couple.

He was well and truly trapped. For the next few hours, at-least. After that, he would avoid the demoness as if his life depended on it. Which, given the glare he was receiving from Kyouka, was very much the case. "I suggest a chaperone," she growled.

"Nonsense! Freed's a gentleman~!" Mira chirped, waving off her concerns. "Behave~!" she waved as Freed looked back, pleading for help as the demon lead them down the steps. "Isn't that great? Everyone's already becoming friends!" She smiled up at the Demon King, who shared a similar look of triumph. "Lucy!"

The blonde immediately eased back, clinging to the pinkette beside her. "Y-yeah? Mira?" Natsu slung his arm around her, curious as to what Mira wanted.

Jackal's smile dimmed as golden eyes narrowed at the scene. The stupid grin on the Slayer's face was beginning to tick him off.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia gushed before Mira could continue. "Hold Juvia like that!" The Ice Devil Slayer easily dodged her flying leap, watching in concern as she tumbled to the ground. Lamy's eyes lit up and with a cry of, "An opening!" she too leaped. Gray was not prepared for that, but he also didn't expect the guild to immediately darken as Juvia cast murderous eyes to the rabbit-eared female.

"Love-Rival will _drown_ ," her voice was a deep echo and the demons blinked hard at her. "Water Lock." Lamy was suspended in water and as the guild took in this latest development (the demons gazing in disbelief at the water mage) Juvia perked up. "Gray-sama~!"

He backed up quickly, running into Natsu and Lucy. The blonde skittered away, knowing what was to come as Natsu and Gray faced off. "Oi, you wanna go, Ice Princess?"

"You're the one in the way, Flamebrain," Gray growled back, the two forehead-to-forehead before the brawl began, chairs flying and insults hurled at each other.

Finally, Fairy Tail was back to normal. Ish. What remained of the Nine Demon Gates were still watching in awed confusion as the brawl continued, with no one apparently willing to stop it. In-fact, Fairy Tail seemed to not even notice it, the members breaking off to sit at tables and begin casual conversations, some watching the fight as it continued.

"Idiots, huh? Can't even concentrate for five minutes," Gajeel stated to the small script-mage beside him, Lucy joined with their group for the time being.

"Ah, and this is the pot calling the kettle black, hm?" the blonde quipped, smiling lightly at her best friend as the two smiled.

"What?"

"Oi, You wanna go too, you good-for-nothing screwdriver?!" Natsu shot back at him, Gray snickering as the two wrestled.

Gajeel immediately glared, rising from his tables, fists clenched. "You wanna say that to my face, Salamander?!"

"With pleasure, Metalbreath!" And such was when Gajeel joined in, dragging Elfman along as he went, the giant bellowing about how brawling was 'man'. To which he received a sound punch in the jaw.

Jackal watched with growing excitement as the guild was pulled into the mayhem. They weren't doing it to actually hurt the others, no magic was involved, and honestly? It looked fun.

So he joined, leaping into the fray and pouncing on the Fire Slayer, grinning and laughing manically.

Mira hopped behind the bar, clapping her hands. "That didn't take too long~" she hummed to Kinana, who offered the white-haired woman a strained smile.

* * *

Only a few weeks after that, Jackal was becoming increasingly frustrated with the Fairy Tail guild. Sure, Seilah and Kyouka were fitting in (Seilah quietly joining in on Freed and Levy's discussions of historical and ancient texts, Kyouka sitting with them as a 'chaperone'—which meant she glared at Freed), Tempester stuck to himself, but somehow made friends with Cana (apparently, he had a high tolerance level?), and Mard was still—gag—flirting with the demon barmaid. They had gone to dinner six times thus far, lunch a handful of times when she wasn't working (so, like, twice) and he walked her home fairly often.

He believed the term was 'dating' and it disgusted him. Erza may be Queen of the Fairies, but at the pace he was going, Mirajane Strauss may quite literally become the Demon Queen. That was even worse.

But that wasn't the issue. What was wrong was that the idiotic, pink-headed Slayer annoyed him to hell and back. He didn't even have to do anything. Just sitting there was enough to piss the blond off, enough that when he got involved in his and Gray's fights, it wasn't a _friendly_ brawl. Luckily, Erza never knew the difference and merely chalked it up to bonding between the three.

That might even be worse to Mard and Mira dating.

And the blonde. The Celestial Mage. She was… weird.

See, when someone tries to kill you, most people don't react by making them dinner. Alright, sure, he got sick from dessert (apparently dogs and chocolate don't mix?) so that was pretty expected. But she had apologized, so it hadn't been intentional—though, from the look the lion had given him, _he_ had certainly hoped the blond would have choked to death from their dinner. He couldn't even say she made it special for him, no, he had to be clear about that. She had made dinner and invited him, along with her team. So it wasn't something _too_ special.

But still. It was written somewhere that you don't invite mass-murders to dinner. Especially when they in-fact tried to kill you. He was pretty sure that was written somewhere.

All the same. She was weird.

And for the love of all that's unholy, what was Natsudoing _sleeping_ in her bed every other night?! That also pissed him off. The pinkette was treading on very dangerous ground.

 _He doesn't share well and right now, he was about to show him that._

"Oi." He glared down at the blonde woman, head tilted as he perched on the bench across from her. Brown eyes flicked up to his gold before returning to her book. His brow twitched, tail swishing, proclaiming his agitation— _and goddamnit, he is a dog, not a cat! Dogs swish their tails too!_

"Yeah?" She turned the page. "What's up?"

"You're pissing me off."

He saw her eyes stop in their trailing of the page before shifting back up to him, brows furrowed and lips pulled into a tight line. "I beg your pardon?"

"How you act with Salamnder. Are you sleeping together?"

Silence was his answer as she stared and Levy, who had just been passing to join Gajeel, froze as well. Gajeel, for his part, spit out his ale. Across the hall, Mira must have picked up on their feelings and turned her gaze curiously over to them. Within mere seconds, she must have read their minds and come to the right conclusion about what had transpired—and nothing anyone says can convince the blond bomber that she _can't_ do that.

Lucy raised her head, smiling a bit, letting out a breathy little laugh. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. Would you mind repeating that?" Levy was torn between stopping her friend from hurling the demon across the room and running for fear of her own life.

In the end, she feared for his life more than she feared Lucy. So, she stepped in, pulled hard on the blond's ear, and tugged him away, attracting a fair amount of attention as he yowled his displeasure, thrashing in her hold as she dragged him towards her and Gajeel's corner table. Lucy returned to her book, pushing the encounter from her mind as Levy took charge.

Gajeel was not pleased. "Shrimp, take him back."

"She will honestly kill him."

A moment of gazing intently at the blond now pushed against the wall of their booth and muttering darkly under his breath, arms on the tabletop and half his face hidden behind his forearms, was long enough for the Slayer to make his decision. "So be it."

"Gajeel!" He shrugged and Levy focused her attention on the blond beside her. "That was very rude, Jackal."

"So?" She grabbed his ear once again and he yelped. She let go after a few tugs and settled her hands lightly in her lap. The Iron Slayer snickered at the blond's put-out expression. "What was I supposed to say then?!"

"Not that, obviously. That's a very personal question, but I'll have you know they are not."

"Then why the hell does he sleep in her bed?!"

"Why the hell do you care?" Gajeel shot back, grin growing on his face as a silver studded brow rose. Jackal sneered at him, fingers twitching, just about ready to cause a few explosions.

"Oh." Both looked over at the bluenette, who was smiling gently at the demon. Gajeel immediately scowled, crimson eyes narrowing on the blond. Dragons were territorial just as much as dogs and if this continued, Gajeel would be more than happy to show the mutt why he shouldn't go after the little shrimp. "You're jealous."

Jackal choked, spluttering incoherently as Gajeel laughed.

"Gajeel, don't be rude!" He wasn't going to stop any time soon. This was too great. "Jackal, you can't just—"

"Jealous? What the hell is wrong with you, woman?! Jealous of what? Of who? _Salamander?!_ Why the fuck would I be jealous of that dimwit?!" He glowered at her, growling and muttering less than complimentary thoughts under his breath. Which, Gajeel heard.

"Because he has Bunny-Girl and you don't," he sneered, bloody orbs narrowed in distaste. If he went after the Shrimp like that, he wouldn't pull his punches. That was a declaration of war, right there, and Mavis help the blond is he continued with this.

Jackal shot them both a look, as if the thought quite literally made him ill. " _Her?! As if!_ "

"Ah, look, Gray's talking with Lu-chan," was Levy's flat observation. The blond immediately swerved, golden eyes narrowed as he took in the scene; there she was, smiling and laughing as he stood before her, a grin cracked on his own lips. Juvia clung protectively to his arm, his shirt folded in her hands.

His teeth ground together, jaw tense. "He has Water-Girl," was his low comment.

"Mm, maybe." Jackal shot her a dark look, promising pain. She smiled lightly. "So, you aren't jealous, hmm?"

"Not in the least."

"And…" she tapped at her chin, eyes shifting away in her thoughts. His travelled back to the Celestial Mage, lip twitching as she continued smiling. "…if I told you she had a date tomorrow night?"

His eyes screamed murder but his jaw remained tightly sealed.

"You got it bad, mutt." He hissed at Gajeel, who shrugged it off easily. The Iron Dragon Slayer waved down Mira, who immediately came bustling over with a tray.

"Hello, Gajeel, Levy! I'm glad you're spending time with Jackal!" she chirped brightly. The blond sulked. "I was worried for a while, since you mostly kept to yourself. So! What can I get for you?"

Gajeel jerked his thumb at the demon. "Blondie here's in need of your assistance."

Her eyes immediately lit on his form and he cursed his King and their stupid alliance. He would have _loved_ to kill the red-eyed man right now.

"Leave it to me~!" She dragged him away, the demon loudly protesting this manhandling he was being put through.

"You know," Levy mused, watching as Mira glanced back at him with a scary smile, the blond immediately settling after her display of terror. "He went from trying to kill her to becoming overly possessive really fast. I wonder why?" It was obvious the way she was looking at him that she wanted an answer.

"Imprinting? She kicked his ass so he's obsessive?" That was about the best he could come up with.

"No, I don't think that's it…" He huffed, his idea thrown out the window. "She did mention he chose her to take his anger out on and when Torafuzar," Gajeel's lip curled in distaste at the mention of the shark-like demon, "wanted to just kill her, Jackal threatened him. Maybe, in a way…" she tilted her head lightly, trying to figure out a way to phrase her thoughts.

He wrinkled his nose. "You think he's like us?" he scoffed at the idea. Dragons mated for life, dogs? Not so much. If anything, he should've been hopping from one girl to another if they were going off basic facts.

"Maybe… What if he did?"

"Then he is in for a world of trouble." He leaned back in his seat, arms resting along the back. Levy raised a brow and he smirked. "Have you seen the way Salamander is always around her? Mutts are territorial too. This is gonna be hilarious."

"Gajeel, that's mean."

"Gihi!"

* * *

Several self-help books later, he was seated at the bar, cheeks puffed up in irritation.

Apparently, he had stalking tendencies and the beginnings of an obsessive relationship. That is, if it _was_ a relationship. He was not in-fact "dating" the blonde, so such a thing would be merely classified as an obsession. And an abusive relationship. Him attacking her verbally—not even Zeref could help him if he so much as touched a hair on her hair—and going after the people that came close to her was not a good thing.

 _For all intents and purposes, he had claimed her and didn't take well to others taking her attention away from him._ So, he was a needy child, wanting her attention all for himself. Which, Mira had quite bluntly pointed out. She softened it with the, "But it's kinda cute, how clingy you are~!"

He was not clingy. He was Jackal, one of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros. He was also not cute.

"Luce!" He growled low, narrowed eyes taking in the pinkette sitting next to her. She smiled and his lip twitched upward. A sharp pain to the back of his head had him whirling around to snarl at Mira. She held the rolled up magazine innocently.

"Behave, Jackal."

"Did you just—Did you just hit me with that?!"

"Yup." He was tempted to attack her, leap over the bar and maybe wrap his hands around her throat. The thought of the air struggling to get past him brought a dark grin to his lips.

And then he remembered—simultaneously—she was the She-Devil, kinda-sorta-dating his King, and he was in the middle of Fairy Tail. Damn.

From her smile, it seems she had a vague idea of what he had been thinking about. "Mm, I seem to recall Lucy went through something similar, yes?" He immediately went cold, recalling how the blonde had once gasped for breath, tears leaking through as she screamed and cried, helpless to his torment.

And he had thought her screams were perfect. Once upon a time, they probably were.

 _But she was_ _ **his**_ _now and if she got hurt, he would kill without mercy._

"My, a little possessive, and you aren't even dating." She was doing that mind-reading thing again, he was sure of it. She was leaning behind the bar now, elbows on the wood as her hands held up her chin. "What would Lucy say about that, huh? Would she even want to?"

A very valid question. _Would_ the blonde even consider him? At this point, he couldn't come up with any other answer than, "Why the hell wouldn't she?" She was his, after-all. And the pink-haired Slayer better get that through his thick head.

"Oh, I don't know. Just a thought. You might not be her type." She watched as he practically slipped off the bar stool in surprise. His face was priceless and from the way Gajeel was laughing in his booth, he had heard everything.

"N-not her type?!"

"Mm. She's never dated before, maybe she just hasn't found the one yet?" Mira clasped her hands in-front of her chest, eyes shining at the thought. "Ah, how romantic! Falling in-love and marrying your first boyfriend~! Ahh~ Lucy~!" The woman of his affections turned, looking curiously over at them. She seemed surprised to see the bomber with the barmaid. "Lucy, you need to get married~!"

"W-what?!" Mira disregarded the blonde's look of horror. "Where did that come from?! Jackal, what are you telling her?!" He balked as chocolate brown eyes narrowed on him suspiciously.

He huffed, pointing at the Take-Over Mage. "All her ideas! I had nothing to do with it!"

"Ahhh~! Think of the children! Oh, Lucy," Mira hummed, a dreamy far-off look in her eyes. "Just think! Blonde, like you! Maybe brown eyes, maybe blue! Or even taking after your husband!" she broke off suddenly, diving under the bar only to pop back up with a notebook, papers shoved haphazardly amongst the pages. "Let's see…" she flipped rapidly through the pages, the blond demon before her gazing curiously down as names and weird charts flashed before his eyes, his tail swaying in his curiosity.

"M-mira, what is that?" He glanced over, noticing she was inching her way towards them. Gray, Juvia, and Natsu were seated at her table, somehow getting along for a few minutes while she left them to investigate.

"Punnett squares!" was the demon's explanation. Lucy's eyes widened and she inched just a little closer, horrified at the prospect but altogether curious.

"F-for?"

"Your babies~!" She had gathered that, yes. "AHA!" Both jumped when she suddenly giggled, gazing lovingly down at the pages before her. Sketches now rested amongst the bar, several different childish faces smiling up from them. "So, Lucy, I could hook you up with Hibiki~?" she pushed lightly at the drawing of the little boy with brown eyes and golden hair. "This is just a guess, obviously. You could have a precious little girl and she could inherit your eyes and his hair, or vice versa. Or she take after him more than you—which would be upsetting, don't you think?—and have—"

"No thank you!" Lucy raised her arms up, trying to sway the woman's sudden focus. "I'm alright, really, Mira! No need to find me a—"

"OR, if you don't think he's you type," Jackal perked at the change in topic, "What about Sabertooth? There's a couple of _very_ handsome young men there~ Sting, for one, or even Rogue! Rufus and you could work too! I'm sure the children would be adorable!" she squealed, flipping through pages to point out the various pairings and the possibilities for their children. "See? See?" she practically shoved the drawings into the blonde's face, showing several different possibilities.

Jackal was twitching violently.

"I-I'm fine, really, Mira!" Lucy raised her hands in a show of surrender. "I'm okay without a boyfriend! Thank you!"

"Aww, really? What about Jackal?" Silence was her answer as Lucy blinked hard.

He takes it back. He doesn't want to kill Gajeel. He wants to kill Mira, Fairy Tail, Mard Geer, and the alliance be _damned_.

"J-jackal?" He told himself his heart did not, in-fact, _flutter_ when she breathed out his name. Goddamnit, he was not a pansy. His heart does not **flutter**. "A-ah, well, like I said, I'm not, you know, looking for a boyfriend right now." She was avoiding their eyes.

Suspicious. Very suspicious.

He leaned forward, a smirk growing on his lips. "Oh? I don't hear a no," he purred and she shivered, inching away. Loud laughter and then her hand was pushing hard at his face, shoving him away and holding him there.

"Very funny! That's cute! Natsu, let's go on a job!" and then she let go and he was face-first on the floor.

"Yosh! Finally, Luce! I got the perfect one!"

"GREAT, LET'S GO NOW! I'LL GO PACK!" Dust was left in her wake, the Slayer and blue cat blinking after her in confusion. From where he was sprawled on the floor, Jackal propped his head up, glowering at the doors.

"You know," Mira began, practically laying on the bar as she peered down at him. His eyes flicked up to her. "It wasn't a no."

Well, yeah, he knew that already.

* * *

He was dreaming. He realized that, in the back of his mind. He felt the smile on his lips, felt himself bare his fangs.

He heard her scream.

He once thought her screams were music, a melody that was perfect, but after that whole mess, her screams only fueled his rage. If she was screaming, she was hurt, and if she was hurt, that meant someone had _touched her_. Hell if he'd let that go unpunished. He wouldn't let anyone have her. She was his. He was still working out _how_ to go about proving that, but Mira and Juvia were surprisingly helpful.

The water mage and he had come to an understanding: she didn't want Lucy around Gray and he didn't want Gray around Lucy. So, they teamed up in that endeavor. When she got too close to Gray, either one or the other would distract them, he either pulling the blonde away or the bluenette tackling her beloved. It was working pretty well, to be honest.

But he was getting distracted. He could still hear her scream, it echoed in his mind. But there was something… off about it. It wasn't like those screams he pulled from her months ago, not filled with pain like he expected. She… was screaming his name?

 _God help whatever idiot was delusional enough to hurt her in-front of him._

He opened his eyes, golden orbs taking in the darkened room. Her apartment. Maybe. He'd only ever been there once—invited for dinner _—_ but it looked about right.

" _Mm…"_ He looked down, curious at the noise.

He stopped breathing.

There she was, curled against him, her head resting against his shoulder. And they were in her bed.

The night came back to him. There had been a party (when wasn't there a party?) and he'd been saddled with taking her home. Cana had convinced her to drink with her and one mug had turned into three and the light beer had turned harder. And then before they knew it, she was giggling and pink cheeked, three mugs having transformed into seven. She apparently traumatized Happy, the poor cat sobbing against Natsu, who was trying his hardest to figure out what the blue cat was wailing about. And then Loke had been called and he appeared, charming as ever, suave and flirty as he took in his intoxicated mistress.

He rightly blamed Cana and went so far as to suggest Mira had a hand in this. The barmaid had looked aghast he thought so poorly of her, but the shine in her eyes revealed her. Everyone knew she was involved anyway.

But then, oho, she flirted back and the lion was practically over the moon in his happiness. One thing led to another and before they all knew it, Lucy was in his lap, the lion red-faced and stuttering. She didn't pay any mind, grinning down at him, fingers trailing over his shoulders before leaning in, the alcohol removing her inhibitions.

And damn if he didn't want to kill the lion right then and there and steal the blonde away for himself. He wasn't the only one watching, several others watching on in horrified amusement as _Lucy_ seduced the playboy. It was working too, the ginger finally graced with the illusion of the pretty girl's affections. He cheered, all his hard work was finally paying off!

And then Erza barged in, pulling the blonde away and chastising the lion for his inappropriate behavior.

So, you can imagine his confusion when the girl was dropped into his arms and the redhead gave him strict orders to take her home and make sure she was tucked securely into bed. But hey, he wasn't complaining. She was in his arms and it occurred to him that all was right in the world.

 _She fit perfectly, the final piece falling into place to complete the picture._

He got her back to her apartment in one piece and upon settling her in bed, she grabbed him and pulled him down, murmuring nonsense against his neck. He wasn't opposed to her holding onto him, no, he quite liked it actually, but then she conked out and had a tight hold of his arm. Almost to the point of cutting off the circulation. Like, _way too tight_. He was stuck. Heaven help him if Titania popped in to make sure he got her home and stumbled onto this.

And no, he was not scared of the scarlet haired Mage. He was terrified of her.

" _Jackal…?_ " He focused, gazing down at her. She blinked sleepily back up. A smile eased itself across her lips before she snuggled back into him. He stiffened, swallowing hard. A moment and her breathing evened out.

He rested his arm around her, pulling her a little closer, eyes taking her in intently, wondering if she would stir.

This woman was going to be the death of him. The demon, Jackal, an explosive bomber of Tartaros, was—he almost gagged at the thought—possibly falling in-love with the blonde of Fairy Tail.

And then the dream that he had just awakened from began to filter back to him. He recalled her screaming, but it was most definitely _not_ in pain. Nor was there anyone attacking her.

Well, to be perfectly serious, she was being attacked, but not in that way. And her screams of his name were a by-product of that. He felt the blood beginning to drip and schooled his features, a smirk coming onto his lips.

He liked that dream. He liked it a lot. Maybe he'd make a reality soon. But, for now, he needed a _very_ cold shower. Or, he could just stay in bed with her and maybe stumble into an even better dream. That was looking pretty good too.

She was his, after-all. She just needed to realize that.

* * *

Ahahaha… *BLUSHES PROFUSELY* I DIDN'T THINK I COULD DO THIS! IT'S LIKE—LIKE, _kinda_ SMUTTY-ISH AND I'M DYING JUST THINKING ABOUT IT! LIKE, IT'S NOT GRAPHIC, BUT YOU GET THE DRIFT!

In other news, this is my first JackaLu thing~ Hooray~ I didn't actually end it where they're like, _together_ , but Imma implying it! Ish.

I totally blame Eien(or **sxtrisoul** ) for this. She was all for me delving into JackaLu. MAYBE NOT IN THIS MANNER AND MAYBE WITH A MORE DEFINITE ENDING, but yeah~

Maybe I'll make a part 2…? Where it's definite…? I dunno, maybe… Darn, now I'm thinking about it… Fine. I've decided. There will be a Part 2.

Okay~ So, I have a poll up for the next major story I'll be doing! FYI, its mostly NaLu or GaLe, haven't quite gotten ideas for CoLu or JackaLu yet, but if I get them, I will add them to the poll! It'd mean a lot to me if you voted~!

So, um, tell me what you think...?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form, nor do I claim it does. Thank you.

Hooray, Part 2!

* * *

She wasn't sure what had changed.

Sure, the Demons of Tartaros were all on fairly decent terms with them now(Seilah was becoming fast friends with Levy and Freed, Kyouka continued to glower at the green-haired letter mage, Tempesta was playing nice with Cana but Gajeel and Laxus still refused to go near him, Mard was dating Mira, Lamy was practically dying over all the men—except for Gray, she really would die then—and Jackal still fought on a daily basis with the Fire mage) but something had changed.

Jackal was… clingy? Okay, maybe not _clingy_ , but she found he was always near her to some extent, if not right next to her. That caused some issues with Natsu when he realized the demolition expert had taken his "spot" (" _Luce! You let him take my spot?!" "Your what?" "He stole my seat! Hands off, dog-boy!" "Back off, dragon spawn, or you'll lose your hands!")_ She was, understandably, confused. Since when had they even been _friends_? More often lately, she saw him perched at the bar, Mira giggling and patting his head while he huffed and sighed, growling at her. He was still prone to violence, that was a given, but it was on a much smaller scale now. The brawls with Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel were bigger with the addition of the blond and tended to go Guild-wide a little quicker now.

And he invited himself into her apartment on more than one occasion. Sure, she was used to it with her friends, but _Jackal_?

This was one such time.

"So…" he was sprawled out on her couch, hands laced behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. "I'm bored." She was tempted to hurt him. Here she was, at home, just stepping out of the bath to curl up and get a good night's sleep for once. But no. As if that would happen. She wasn't that lucky. To be honest, she had expected Natsu to be raiding her fridge, but Jackal? Bored?

"Well, I'd like to get dressed. Mind leaving?" He sat up too quickly to be safe. She feared he may just have whiplash. And the way he was staring at her was making her _very_ uncomfortable. "Um, Jackal?"

He merely blinked, golden eyes continuing to trail over her form. She'd been caught in a towel by her friends enough times that she was only mildly uncomfortable, but this was a whole new feeling. She felt a blush take over her cheeks and spread, warming her entire body. "No."

"N-no?!"

He grinned, a lazy smirk pulling over his lips and showing sharp teeth. "I'm enjoying the view, thank you."

"PERVERT!"

He honestly had no idea how he ended up in the canal, but there he was, floating in the cold water and glowering up at the sky.

* * *

"Oi, barmaid," a sharp look from the blue-eyed demon caused him to backpedal quickly. "M-mira," her smile was blinding, but he knew what evil hid beneath that façade. Why else was the _Underworld King_ interested in her? "How do I…" he turned away, pouting. This was embarrassing.

"Oh~? You need something, Jackal~?" She was grinning, a smile too wide to be as innocent as she wanted him to believe it was. "Does it have anything to do with a certain pretty blonde~?"

"O-oi, shut up! What's wrong with you? As if I would—"

"Natsu, stop bothering Lucy already," the whitehaired woman called out and Jackal immediately whirled around, teeth bared as he spotted the pink-haired idiot with his arms around the blonde.

" _It's fine, Mira,"_ Lucy called out, waving a hand to signal she was fine. Mira hummed, turning her eyes back to the demon bomber, eyes too bright to **not** be calculating.

Jackal was twitching, eyes narrowing as he glared. "You shouldn't stare. It's rude," she chided. He flashed her a dark look and she matched it, smile dimming as he returned his gaze to his rival across the guild. "Honestly, why don't you just tell her how you feel, hmm?"

He glanced back at her, pure contempt written across his face. "Tch. As if a _human_ would understand." He returned to glaring across the guild.

All semblance of happiness faded from her, leaving behind the former personality of Mirajane. If others in the hall understood what was going on, they would have feared the return of Mirajane the She-Devil from her teenage years. But, as it was, no one noticed.

Mistake number two.

Mistake number one was all on Jackal: he pissed her off.

"Oh?" her voice was an octave lower, something he noticed but ignored in favor of trying to incinerate the Dragon Slayer from afar. "Is that right? My, how silly of me." He made a low sound of agreement and her blue eyes narrowed, lips pulling into a thin line.

Mistake number three: he was ignoring all the alarms blaring in his head. But he was too far in now, plans developing fast in her head on the best way to punish him.

No one insults Mirajane Strauss. Sure, over the years she's calmed down, but she still got her revenge—in less painful ways of-course. But this blond was about to understand why she was S-Class and feared, up there with Erza, if not more terrifying. She was a demon and one _he_ had never before encountered.

"Lucy, I found the perfect job for you!" she pasted on a bright smile and when the duo turned to look at her, she waved the flier cheerfully. Jackal's eyes followed it, trying to make out the words. "See? See? It's just perfect!" She stepped out from behind the bar, moving towards them and leaning over. Natsu immediately cheered, something that alerted Jackal there would be monster fighting involved, in addition to Lucy's groan. "See? It'll pay your rent for _three months!"_ The blonde immediately began singing the woman's praises. "With extra!" Lucy promptly began crying tears of joy.

No one questioned the speed at which the two left to pack. Everyone knew Lucy would do _anything_ for her rent money—her landlady was (an unconfirmed, but highly suspected) demon.

No one asked about how long it was expected to take them. Or if they were taking the rest of Team Natsu.

1\. A month. 2. No they were not.

Fourth mistake. Mirajane intended on driving the blond mad in an effort for him to realize not only his mistake in dismissing her so easily, but also that Mirajane was his only chance at possible happiness. She intended to collect in full.

* * *

After the first week passed, he was jumpy. Brawls didn't interest him and when he was finally dragged into one (by Gajeel or Gray) he reacted with his semi-violent tendencies, which only seemed to get worse as time dragged on. Gray acted accordingly and Erza took it upon herself to make sure they were behaving, something Jackal learned soon enough was very painful. Mira would send him happy little smiles and he scowled back at her, slumped on the bar and muttering about idiot dragon slayers(from across the hall, Gajeel would grin and aim to throw his mug at the blond, only for Levy to stop him) and detailing his plans on how he would beat the pinkette senseless upon their return.

"And why would you do that, Jackal?" Mira would inquire innocently, wiping down a glass.

"The idiot totally deserves it."

"Oh? What for?"

"For taking too damn long. Mavis help him if he gets her hurt," he would growl and seated on the bar top next to him, Mavis herself would raise a brow before smiling knowingly at Mira. "Bastard…"

"Well, I don't think you need to worry too much. Lucy can handle herself pretty well.

By the end of the second week, he couldn't handle being in the guild without twitching fairly often. Some noticed and others ignored it. Gajeel tormented him to no end and Jackal caused several brawls, something Makarov himself settled six times. Mard was beginning to notice his rather interesting behavior and Mira's smirk told him near everything he desired to know. He avoided the blond and instead found himself in the Guild's library with Seilah, Kyouka and Freed, helping the young man continue to deal with the green-haired demoness' ire.

* * *

"Oi, mutt, will ya stop yer pacin' already? Yer actin' love-sick over Bunny-Girl," Gajeel called out mid way through the third week when he found the blond beginning to wear a tread through the wood.

"Fuck off, bastard!" Gajeel blinked hard, taken aback by the hostility. He recognized the deranged look in those golden eyes and merely grinned wider.

"Wonder why they're takin' so long. Any guesses, Shrimp?" he turned to look across the table at the bluentte. They had long since realized _why_ he was acting like this but Levy, unlike the Iron Dragon Slayer, chose to not aggravate the blond further.

"Hm? Oh, well, it was a fair distance away. The trains will only go so far. Then, I expect it took a few days of walking, if not a week. Depending on the weather, they could be holed up waiting for it to clear before continuing. From there—" Jackal had paused to join their table, watching her with _almost_ desperate eyes, "—I would think they'd make it to town. If I recall," she tapped at her chin, looking up the rafters as she thought. "They'd have to go up a mountain to deal with the monster. The flier wasn't specific, but I don't think it's a Vulcan. It might even be a Wyvern…"

Jackal held in his wail. He was a demon of Tartaros and he was not _pining_ after the blonde.

"It might take a few days. From there, if all went well, I'd think they'd be back here by the end of next week," Levy finished with a nod and smile, returning to her book. Gajeel smirked, holding his chin in his hand.

"If the weather was clear."

"Mm."

"If it was snowin' or rainin', they'd have to take shelter. Maybe a cave. Few days even." Levy made a noncommittal sound as Gajeel made himself comfortable. " 'm pretty sure Flamebrain would be helpful, keepin' Bunny-Girl and the cat warm."

"He does have an elevated body temperature."

"Snuggled up real close."

"Gajeel, don't be crude," Caramel orbs flashed up to send him a dark look. "Lu-chan's not like that."

"They sleep together all the time." She hummed, taking in his words before shrugging. "Not nuthin' new."

"I guess." She turned a page as Jackal perched on the edge of the bench, form trembling as he took in their conversation, eyes hard. "They are pretty close." Gajeel snorted and she shot him another look. "Natsu is _not_ that bad. I'd think even he'd know how to act at that point."

"We are talkin' 'bout the same Salamander, right? The guy who _gropes_ her on a regular basis?" Levy hummed, brows furrowed. "That's what I thought."

"This is different though. Natsu would realize that and talk to her first." She looked back down at her book, but failed to concentrate fully, a small smile breaking on her lips. "You don't think…?" She glanced up.

"Who knows. Couple days holed up together? I don't think even Salamander's that dense. Could be the push 'e needs." A giddy smile broke on Levy's lips as she clutched the book to her chest, biting her lip.

"I'd be so happy for Lu-chan… I'm sure she'll be so happy. Dragons do anything for their mates, right?"

"Yup. All in their power to make 'em happy." Gajeel grinned across at her, arms crossed lightly over his chest. He saw how the blond bomber had stiffened, form ramrod straight as he took in their words. He wondered when he would crack. "Fight to protect 'em and all that."

"I'm sure Lu-chan would be happy. I think she's had a crush on him since forever," Levy sighed, eyes dreamy as she pictured it. "Probably since she joined! Do dragon slayers have weddings?"

" _Take it back."_ She jerked, taking in the demon by them, his frame hunched over and positively seething. " _Take it_ _ **back**_."

"W-what?" Gajeel shifted closer, not liking how his eyes were empty and training his bloodlust on the bluenette. "Take what—"

"You need to deal with it, mutt," Gajeel stated, bloody orbs narrowed on him. If he was stupid enough to go after the Shrimp, he'd have hell to pay. "So what if Salamander claimed her?"

They could almost _feel_ the dark pulse of energy shoot through the guild as his eyes flashed black, lips pulled back over sharp teeth, baring them at the slayer. "If he even _touched_ her, I'll kill him. She's mine." His voice was eerily low.

"I don't remember you doing anything to back that up," Gajeel snarled, rising to face the demon and stand between him and Levy. The Guild was holding its collective breath, watching the standoff with wide eyes. No one caught what was going on, only that Jackal was angry and Gajeel wasn't helping matters. "I only ever remember smelling Salamander on her, not mongrel."

Power rippled through the guild, Jackal's form heaving in his anger, silver beginning to glimmer along the Slayer's arms, showing that things were about to get very serious very soon.

" _Take it back."_

"You don't got jack-shit, mutt. Don't go claiming Bunny-Girl if you can't back it up. Dragons mate for life, do dogs? You'll have to deal with a pissed off dragon if you go after her," he sneered, rolling his shoulders as scales marked patches of his skin. "You threaten their mate and you lose your life. Are you willing to take that bet?"

" _Like hell I'll let Salamander claim her. She's been mine since I saw her!"_

Gajeel grinned, watching as his body shuddered, fangs growing and nails sharpening into claws. "Is that a confession then, dog-boy?" Silver took over more of his skin in response to the demon's growing anger. As much as he was enjoying this, pushing him any further wouldn't do them any good.

"Are you finished?" the low drawl came from behind him and he paused, glancing back at the bluenette. Levy was not amused. "Gajeel, don't get him angry. Honestly what's wrong with you?"

"See here—"

"Be quiet." He glared at her and she eased between the two, tugging hard on his arm and reaching out for the blond demon. Golden eyes narrowed on her, a low growl rumbling from his throat. "You bite me and you'll have Lu-chan to deal with. And the rabies shot will be the _least_ of your worries." He scoffed but made no move to go after her. She grabbed his arm and pulled the two close to her, the boys glaring at each other as they were pulled closer. "Now, what we're gonna do is make nice. Agreed?"

"Like hell."

" _In_ hell."

"Correction: you're _going_ to make nice, else, one, Gajeel," red eyes glared down at her and she smiled prettily, "I'm stealing Pantherlily for a week."

"Woman, you cannot steal my—"

"And two, Jackal, I'll tell Lu-chan you were mean to me."

"I was not—"

" _Are we agreed?_ " They straightened, pulling away from her hold to glower at each other. "Shake hands." Their lips curled in distaste, sending her disgusted looks. "We're all family now. Make nice." She was totally not budging an inch. Gajeel groaned and ran a hand down his face.

"Shrimp, honestly…" Her gaze hardened. "Fiiiine. Oi, mutt." Jackal scowled. "He ain't interested. Good?" He held out a hand and the demon narrowed his eyes on him before looking back at his face. "He ain't." Jackal took his hand and tightened his grip to almost painful levels but the Iron Dragon Slayer merely grinned and tightened his own grip.

"Alright, alright, that's enough," Levy swatted their hands apart and shooed the red-eyed man back to his seat. "Jackal, maybe you need to talk with Mira, hm?"

Like hell he was going to that woman for advice.

"You know she only gave them that job because you made her mad, right?"

"Oh, so that's how it is, huh?" He turned, stalking towards the bar where he expected to have a very enlightening chat with the demon barmaid.

* * *

By the fourth week, he was slumped over a table in the corner, idly tracing the wood grain and sighing heavily. Gajeel would snicker at the face he was making but Levy would quiet him before they had a repeat of the previous week. She quite liked the Guild and prefer if the demon didn't destroy it because Gajeel pissed him off again.

"— _bad weather, so we'll be here for another few days!"_ He perked, looking around quickly. The voice was painfully familiar and he would give anything right now to see her(and punch the idiot who dragged her away).

"Aw, that's too bad, Lucy!" Mira hummed, gazing down at something. Jackal pounced towards the bar. "Well, just take it easy then, okay? We'll see you in a week! Bye!" Just as he crashed into the bar, the lacrima went dark. "Oh, Jackal. Is something wrong?" After being made to beg forgiveness from his King's significant other, Mira finally relented and forgave him. He resolved never again to underestimate her(she promised Lucy would be sent on a mission that would take _two months_ ).

He glared at the orb. "Call her back."

"What?"

"Call her back. I want to talk to her." Mira smiled, lips stretching wide, her joy coming off her in waves.

"Aww, how cuuute~!"

"It's not cute! I haven't seen her for a month! Call her back!" He was pouting. He knew he was. Currently, he didn't care.

"Sorry! No can do~!"

He twitched. "And… _why not?_ "

"Don't you take that tone with me," she warned, holding the rolled magazine threateningly. He shrank back. "And I can't call her back because it took her over an hour to even connect with me because of the weather. She'll be back in a week." Right now, he didn't care who saw him. He slumped down, letting out a pitiful whine. "It's cute how loyal you are! Just like a puppy who misses his owner!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Yo, Fairy Tail! We're—" Natsu was flying out into the street and Lucy blinked at him where he groaned. She heard a distinct growling from above her and looked up, faced with the seething look in the blond demon's eyes.

"Um… Hey? You alright?" she poked lightly at the arm wrapped tight around her. "Jackal?" He immediately focused on her, turning her in his hold and looking over her carefully. "What're you doing?"

"Injuries."

"Ah. Well, I'm fine. You can let go now." He didn't and she frowned. "Seriously, what's going on?"

" _You smell like him_." He was angry. Why? She had absolutely no idea.

"Well, we did just come back from the train," Natsu had risen by now and was stalking towards them, a feral grin on his face, itching for a fight. Upon hearing the magic word, he immediately paused, cheeks puffing and skin taking on a green tint. Happy fluttered above him, snickering at his dilemma. "And we did just spend a month together. On the bright side, my rent is paid for the next two months~!" the smile she sent him was blinding and in his amazement, he slackened his hold on her. In the back of his mind, he idly wondered what he would have to do to cause her to smile at _him_ like that.

"Oi, Jackal! You wanna start something, huh? What's with hitting me before I even walk in?" Natsu was recovered by now and a dark grin curled onto the demon's lips at the thought of a good fight. A month he was stuck and now he gets to vent his frustratiosn on the idiot that caused them? _Sign him up._

Lucy slipped away, hugging Levy and catching up with her friend as the brawl began, pulling Gray and Gajeel into it quickly and escalating from there. "So what all did I miss?"

Both Levy and Mira shared equally evil looks.

* * *

"So. Jackal." He raised his eyes, gazing up at the Celestial Mage before him. It had been two days since they returned and Natsu was sporting a black eye. The demon was unabashedly joyful as he claimed the seat next to the blonde for the remainder of the day, much to her confusion. She let it go, deciding to believe Levy and Mira when they mentioned he had missed her. Natsu was put out so she moved down the bench and was then sandwiched in-between the two(one of her worst ideas) and they proceeded to glare and hiss at each other over her head. "You want to take me out to dinner?" He immediately spit out his food, gawking at her. "Mira and Levy-chan told me that—"

"Oi, Metal Bastard!" he hollered across the hall. "Keep the pixie's nose outta my business! And Strauss! Don't go—OWWW OWW OWW! LETGO LETGO LETGO!" Lucy only twisted his ear harder, an unamused look on her face. Raucous laughter rang through the guild as they noticed the demon's plight. Mira was smiling the brightest.

"And here I was gonna say yes," she drawled. He blinked up at her through the tears(that were totally NOTflowing from the pain, no way), hands clutching at her wrist, hoping she would let up.

"Y-you were?"

"Changed my mind."

"You can't do that!"

"Ohh? And why not, hm?" She leaned down, raising a brow and tugging once more on his ear. He jerked in her hold, trying to shift away from the pain. Honestly, all these Fairy Tailers were cruel! The girls go for his ears, his poor tail had been pulled way too many times by that little cowgirl brat, not to mention the obscene amount of times it had been slammed in a door or sat on! Had these people no shame?!

What was he thinking? Of-course they didn't. They were Fairy Tail. They probably did it on purpose.

Shame? They didn't even know the word. Cana pranced around in a bikini top, Mira was a model(something Mard was beginning to find he didn't like, what with all the men swooning over her), Evergreen wore way too low-cut dresses, Laki and Kinana were hardly any better, and then there was Erza with all her different requips. Lucy was the exception. As long as no one else commented on her. Then they'd die.

 _She was his and anyone who would even_ _ **dare**_ _to say anything about her would be personally introduced to the nearest brick wall._

She squeaked when he suddenly tugged at her wrist and found herself in his lap. Her guildmates laughed harder, whistling as he grinned down at her wolfishly, face a little too close for her liking, hands caught up in his. He twined their fingers together and her blush deepened. "J-jackal, what're you doing?"

He liked how her voice got breathless and how his name sounded on her lips. He really liked it.

"Change your mind back." She frowned up at him but couldn't keep eye-contact.

"A-and why should I do that?" He leaned down and Cana shrieked out that she was gonna win the bet. Macao and Wakaba shot back that it didn't count yet and then Mira brought of the notebook and most of their attention was shifted.

"I'll just make you say yes."

Her eyes sparked in challenge. "No one can make me do anything I don't wanna do."

He grinned, golden eyes lit up. "Ah, but, see, you _want_ to. Isn't that right, Blondie?"

"Ha, what makes you say that?" One hand untangled from hers and slid up her arm. She swallowed audibly but kept her eyes on him this time.

"See, thing is," he hummed, showing sharp canines, "you can't really lie. Truth is, ya suck at it." She puffed out an annoyed breath, eyes narrowing as his fingers trailed past her shoulder, settling under her jaw. "And your heart's beatin' real fast. Nervous, _Lucy_?" He didn't miss how she shivered and his smile widened. He shifted his hand, tilting her chin up so she was forced to look at him. "Huh?"

He wasn't expecting her cheeky grin as she moved her own hands, cupping his face. Now he was swallowing hard, especially how she settled more securely at his waist— _which was beginning to feel pretty tight—_ and leaned in close. " _Now whose nervous, Jackal?"_

It was official. Goddamnit, he was in love with her.

"Still you." She breathed out a soft laugh— _Zeref help him, she was going to drive him mad—_ and he found himself sliding his hand behind her neck, fingers curling through sun-spun hair that was totally as soft as he imagined it would be. "So. Dinner."

"Does that mean we're dating?" He mentally gagged at the thought, but apparently he sucked at hiding his feelings because she burst into laughter. He liked her laugh. It made him…

Well, it made his homicidal (if it's only directed towards every man who even dared to look at her, would it be considered serial murder…?) tendencies abate. He was always in the mood to punch Salamander in the face though, he wasn't an idiot.

But, on the other hand… If dating— _uuuggghhh—_ meant that he got to hold her like this and actually have a reason to beat every male into the ground… And even kiss her…?

He was going soft. That was the only logical explanation for this. They were demons incapable of emotion. But, here they were. Mard had Mira and Seilah seemed pretty fond of Freed(Kyouka would get over it eventually) and he…

He claimed Lucy Heartfilia months ago. About time everyone knew. Especially her.

"Damn right we are."

"What?"

It was long overdue, really. Him kissing her. And, hey, if the entire Guild saw it happen, made his job easier, right? It meant they all knew, _without a shadow of a doubt_ , that Lucy Heartfilia had been claimed by the demon of Tartaros. And they knew what would happen, then, if they made a move on her.

 _Total and utter annihilation._ Or they'd lose an arm. Either or, depending on his mood and their offense.

Cheers exploded around them as they congratulated the new couple (Lucy was burning up, embarrassed to be displaying affection so publicly) and Jackal recognized the shriek and thud that was Mira fainting. She'd be out for a while. No matter, he could do without her shrieking for a while.

"J-jackal!" she pushed him away, bringing her hands to her lips, avoiding eye contact as her cheeks flushed red. "D-did you have to—I mean, we're in the middle of the Guild! Honestly!"

"Oh, so you wanted to do it back it your apartment, huh? Well, easy enough, I guess," he nodded sagely and she squeaked at his insinuation. The Guild collapsed at his words, wheezing for breath and trying to continue thinking properly. "Round Two?"

"NO WAY IN HELL, DOG-BOY!" He pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest, glowering at him. "Changed my mind! Totally _not_ going to dinner with you! Take a hike you, per—P-PUT ME DOWN!" she flailed in his arms and he tightened his grip.

"Well, home we go then, eh?"

"H-home?!"

"Well, if you insist."

"I-I DON'T!"

"Good! So we're agreed!"

"WE ARE NOT! YOU CAN'T JUST—JUST _MOVE IN!_ " He didn't seem to hear of protests(or care, for that matter) and pranced towards the doors, cackling madly as she threw her arms around his neck, telling him _exactly_ what they would **not** be doing.

"Oh." He drew up short at the doors, stopping so suddenly that Lucy blinked at him, falling silent. "Salamander." He glanced over his shoulder at the Slayer. "Sneak into Lucy's bed again…" Lucy burned pink and Natsu straightened, a grin on his lips. Jackal's smile went dark, showing his sharp teeth, eyes hooded as his demonic aura seeped out. _"…and her wrath will be the least of your worries._ " His grin promised pain and the possibility of never waking up. "Get it?"

"Wait a sec! Luce's bed is the most comfortable! Why can't I—"Gajeel grabbed the idiot before the mutt decided he was fighting his claim to the blonde. That was the last thing they needed—an answer to the question of who was more territorial.

"We'll make sure he understands, mutt," he groused, keeping a tight hold of the pinkette, who glared up at him, fire beginning to lick at his skin.

"Just so we're understood. Come on, Blondie, we gotta rearrange the furniture~!"

"YOU AREN'T MOVING IN! DON'T YOU TOUCH MY STUFF!" And the blonds disappeared, leaving the guild to wonder if the demon would survive the night. They'd find out in the morning, they supposed.

Now, a more important question needed to be answered as soon as possible:

"Who won?!"

* * *

Part Two!

It seems… different than the first one… lighter? Hm…

Hope you like it?

Oh, I have a poll up for the next major story I'm doing, so, if ya'll could vote, that's be awesome! And, it's come to my attention that you cannot, in fact, vote multiple times. Bummer about that. If you'd like to vote on the newer stories I've put up, feel free to message me your top four picks and I'll mark it down in my notebook!


End file.
